According to the article "Investigations of antennas for an indoor wideband communication system at 60 GHz," Zimmermann, MMMCOM, Dresden, 12-13 May 1997, it is known that an antenna for communication between a base station and a plurality of mobile stations in an indoor space may be designed as a lens antenna. The goal of this antenna is to set up radio links from a base station arranged beneath the ceiling to a plurality of mobile stations located in an indoor space, as part of a system for high-bit-rate data transmission in the 60 GHz frequency range. Using the antenna, the base station's high-frequency signal, which is present at the antenna's input, is radiated into the space for which coverage is to be provided. Thanks to the antenna's radiation pattern, even coverage can be provided over the entire indoor space at a defined working height. Among other things, greater transmitting power is supplied to the more distant mobile stations than to the mobile stations that are in close proximity beneath the transmitting antenna. The power level of the signal directed exactly perpendicular to the floor is lower than that of the signal radiated against the boundary walls of the indoor space. When a signal is transmitted between the base station and a given mobile station, reflections are avoided thanks to multipath propagation. Otherwise, individual waves are superimposed on one another at the receiving location, so that total field intensity may be lost entirely due to interference, depending on the phase position. The proposed antenna for radiating the high-frequency signal from the base station includes a lens-shaped plexiglass shaped element fed by a waveguide. The geometry of the outer shell of the lens is tailored to the characteristics of the indoor space for which high-frequency signal coverage is to be provided. The radio signals which are radiated are linear polarized. Due to the geometry of the lens's outer shell, reflection losses occur during the transition from the lens material to the air. In addition, the antennas of the mobile participating units must be oriented so that they receive the linear polarized signals in a suitable manner.